PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! We have the latest news on episodes, their premiere dates, and especially, toys! Pp773.png|Characters!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol! Pups Make A Splash.png|Pups Make a Splash|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Make_a_Splash|linktext=Check out the first episode to see where it all began! Pups_Save_a_Tightrope_Walker_(HD).png|Pups Save a Tightrope Walker|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Tightrope_Walker|linktext=Read about the newest episode! PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more! In order to use this Wiki, you must abide by our rules. The general rules can be found here, and the rules for our chat can be found here. If you fail to follow the rules, you may have to suffer the consequences. We also have some rules and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, SirBlaze, GoldenLatias6, Berkley Official, AlexThorne2001, Kittyfalcon, Tbrays30, Pablor, WildernessRescuerJonathan, MarshallsiAnjingBomba or WithInVisibility. They'll take care of it from there.}} Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters }} If you wish to join our wiki, you must understand the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol, will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" }} Weekly Polls from earlier weeks can be found in this archive. Here, you can vote on our fanbase name, and give us feedback about the wiki. Week 41 (January 17) At which of the following regions of Adventure Bay do you most tend to like missions occurring? City Hall. (1) Seal Island. (2) Jake's Mountain. (3) Yumi's Farm. (4) Porter's Café. (5) The Beach. (6) The Bay. (7) ---- If you have any questions or concerns about the Weekly Poll, please contact WithInVisibility about them. }} "Pup Pup Boogie" is the first half of the 4th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on August 19, 2013 in the US and February 2, 2014 in Germany. A train car falls off the tracks and also breaks some rails. A train is coming later with important packages in it, with the all new ''Pup Pup Boogie 2.0 dance game. The PAW Patrol tries to fix the tracks, but how will they fix the tracks when Rubble sprains his paw and can't work? Can Chase save the day?'' [[Pup Pup Boogie|''Read More...]]}} '''Alex Porter' is a young boy who lives in Adventure Bay. He is Mr. Porter's grandson. Alex is a young boy predicted to be five or six years old. Due to his appearance, Alex doesn't listen or pay attention that much, as he is described as impatient. Alex loves school, as seen in "Pups Save a School Day." Due to his age, Alex is very rambunctious and impatient. Like Marshall, he can sometimes be clumsy. It is shown in "Pups Pit Crew" that he wants to be in the PAW Patrol and wants to be like Ryder, so he builds his own super-trike. His desire to be a part of the PAW Patrol can also be seen in "Pups Save Alex." He is like a little brother figure to Ryder and Katie. Alex is a young boy with pale skin, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange T-shirt and dark green pants. When riding his Super-Trike or participating in activities like snowboarding he usually wears a yellow duckling-shaped helmet. He is not as tall as the other adults, but is about the same size as Precious' Owner. [[Alex Porter|''Read More...]]}} '''NEXT EPISODES:' * **'"Pups Save the Soccer Game/Pups Save a Lucky Collar"' (01/22/2016) **'"Air Pups"' (01/29/2016) * **TBA ---- *We now have premade edit summaries. This can be useful for when an editor has little time to edit. *We are currently undergoing a massive category upheaval organized by WithInVisibility. It should be finished by the end of January. Please do not involve yourself until this shift is complete, even if some things do not seem right about the categories in the meantime. Thank-you for your understanding. *The PAW Patrol Wiki now has a brand new color layout! If you have any complaints or experience any issues, please contact SirBlaze. * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013. *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! *Season 2 has concluded in the United States and Canada, and Season 3 is currently underway! *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' third season, Samuel Faraci has replaced Stuart Ralston as Rocky's voice actor. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." Check out some more polls here! Do you expect PAW Patrol to be renewed for a 4th season? Yes, and I think there will be a few more to come. Yes, but I think this will be the last season. No, but I won't be surprised if it does. No. I think Season 3 is the last stop. How excited are you for the debut of Tracker in Season 3, in comparison to your excitement for Everest's Season 2 debut? More excited for Tracker than Everest Less excited for Tracker than Everest To see what's been going on at the Wiki, click here. }} Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 12 Admins: *GoldenLatias6 Founder *Hornean *SirBlaze *AlexThorne2001 Voice Actor *SonictheHedgehog1245 *Kittyfalcon *Tbrays30 *WithInVisibility *Berkley Official Voice Actress *Pablor *WildernessRescuerJonathan *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! Category:Browse Category:Protected Pages Category:Poll Page